You're My Humanity
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: This is a story of how Damon became human for Elena after they have been in a relationship for four years. Damon and Elena finally get to live the perfect family human life they always wanted. AU.
1. Prologue

**New story, this a little prologue/introduction thing. This story has been stuck in my mind ever since I started to write Just A Memory with this amazing couple. I hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

You think you have experienced it, that you have lived it and enjoyed it. Though Love hurts us we always come back for more, we always do whether it's broke us or tormented us. We always want more, in hopes that just maybe this time you'll find the one person who can change you're life.

And when you do finally meet the one and it's everything you ever dreamed of and more, you can't help but feel lucky. You would change for that one person who brings out sides of you that you never knew existed. When you fall in love for real with that one person, you would do anything for them, change in ways that are unimaginable to some.

And I did. I changed for her, I changed everything about myself for Elena Gilbert. I became the man that I was once before I had been turned into a monster. I loved her and we had been together for the last four years and I still couldn't believe that she was mine, that she loved me.

Before my life had changed drastically, I had wanted so many things to make her happy. I wanted to be human for her and I wanted the family life that I knew she secretly craved but would never admit too that she did. I wanted her to know that I loved her and always would no matter what life decided to throw at us. I wanted to come home and for her tell me that she was pregnant, I wanted to marry her. I wanted a family. I wanted to be human.

And now I was.

I'm Damon Salvatore and this my story of how I became human all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go, please review it feeds my muse ;) Any suggestions for stories tweet me flyingfireworks or PM me! Also follow me on twitter flyingfireworks for updates :) Love MidnightGirl467<strong>


	2. The Rest of Eternity Part I

**I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, school keeps getting in the way of my writing. But here's the first chapter, it's a part one because I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in this chapter without making it extremely long, so here's part one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I never thought I had been capable of falling in love like I had with Elena, it was the love that you read about and not the kind that you actually get to live. It was surreal to love someone as much as I loved her, you never know what that kind of love is truly capable of. <em>

_Maybe because I was never truly capable of feeling as a Vampire that's why I didn't think it was possible to love someone the way I did with her. It was too human to love some one like that, too un-natural for a Vampire but in my past, I must have done something good to deserve her, something that was truly memorising. _

_I had always loved Elena Gilbert when I actually thought about it, after everything that I had done to her, I never actually thought about killing her and when I did hurt her, I always regretted it. There was one day though when I realised how much I did love her and much I was willing to do for her. _

_That day was our fourth year anniversary. _

* * *

><p>"Elena." I called as I entered mine and Elena's home -well, what was now our home- the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena had moved in after she finished Collage in the summer of this year and after sorting out their issues with each other, Stefan had moved in with Katherine in her apartment down the road. Jeremy was now living alone in Elena's old home and was constantly doing research to see if there was anyway at all that he could bring Anna back from the dead because after all these years he realised that Anna was the only one that he truly loved. None of us ever believed that he could bring her back from the dead, it was impossible but we didn't want to stop him either, it seemed it was the only way he found happiness and it had been his only happiness for quite sometime.<p>

I heard girls giggling from inside the parlour and the smell make-up and other cosmetic products wafting through the air. I smiled at thought of Elena hanging out with her friends getting ready for the night that I had planned for us. The smell and laughter grew stronger and louder as I made my way to the Parlour, nervous to what I would find when I entered because a guy should never walk in when girls are all hanging out together, it was a tip that your father told you as soon as you were born. I didn't even know if the girls would allow me access to enter the room, especially if Elena was getting ready.

"Is he allowed to see you?" I heard Caroline ask as if she had been reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, we've only done a little of my make-up." Elena said and I could almost imagine the blush that crept on her face.

After hearing that I had permission to enter _my_ parlour, I walked in. Elena was sat in the centre of the room on a wooden stool, she was wearing a purple silk dressing gown that I had gave her last Christmas and she had a blue towel wrapped around her hair. Caroline was stood in front of her applying make-up to Elena's face though as I constantly reminded her, she didn't need it. Bonnie was sat on the floor giving Elena a manicure on her feet and to my surprise Katherine was there too, painting Elena's nails a glossy pink colour. There were numerous bottles of red and white wine on the table and four glasses which were obviously empty.

"Hello, ladies." I smirked doing my famous eye thing that I knew Elena loved though she would always deny it.

They all mumbled 'Hello' to me but none of them looked away from what they were doing. Elena smiled apologetically at me and I smiled back and mouthed the words 'no worries' to her. Katherine sniggered and I had to hold my tongue since now she and my baby brother had re-lighted their eternal flame.

"Can I have some time with Elena, please?" I asked the three girls but they all shook their heads in a disagreement. It was Caroline who told me why I could not see my girlfriend.

"You get to see her later in all her glorifying beauty. Right now, you need to go over to Katherine's apartment and getting ready for tonight with Stefan and the guys." She told me as she applied mascara to Elena's eyelashes.

I groaned did I really have to do the whole bonding thing? I really wasn't in the mood for it today, I was too busy panicking about what I was going to do tonight. Caroline winked at me from the corner and I could tell she knew about my plan tonight. Damn it! Why did men have to tell their women everything?

"Damon, just go and have fun with the guys okay? Trust me, you're fighting a losing battle here." Elena smiled at me sweetly and I knew she was right. Sometimes girlfriends were the hardest things to fight, you hardly ever won against them.

"Fine." I muttered.

I walked up to Elena who was still sat on the stool unable to move. Bonnie scuttled out of my way as I kissed Elena quickly on the lips but as soon as I pulled away, she was beating my leg and telling me to go. Elena laughed and it was hard for me not to smile when she did, her smile infectious. I moved out of the way without a word to Bonnie's amazement. I muttered a goodbye and made my way to the door and then I could hear the slight clip clop of heels behind me. I would recognise the sound anywhere. Katherine.

"Good luck for tonight, Damon." Katherine said as I turned around, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm guessing Barbie told you."

She nodded as a form of answer.

Katherine was uncomfortable. I could notice it from a mile away, her eyes kept glancing at the floor and she rocked back slowly on her heels trying to think of something to say. I smirked, Stefan had actually made an innocent woman out of Katherine Peirce, something I had thought was impossible.

"I know you don't care if I say this or not but I want you to know." Her eyes slowly flickered to me and she stopped rocking on her heels as a new of wave of confidence washed over her. Katherine walked slowly towards me and said something that I never thought I would ever hear her say.

"I'm happy for you, Damon. You don't have to worry about what Elena will say because honestly there is no doubt in my mind that she will say yes. You and Elena are perfect together, Damon. I guess I just want you to know that I'm happy you found someone who loves you in the way you deserved to be loved." Katherine's words came out in a rush and it was obvious that she didn't like saying the words out loud, especially to me. Once she knew that I had heard all the words, she turned back around and made her way slowly back to Elena and the girls who were most probably waiting for her and wondering where she had go to.

"Hey, Katherine." I said back to her, loud enough for her to hear me and she turned back around to face me. "Thank you." I added with a nod.

She nodded back as form of acknowledgement to my words and then walked back into the parlour. Katherine's usually strut in her walk had disappeared lately and it become more graceful, more human and I couldn't help but wonder if my baby brother had made this change happen to her.

I opened the door and the cold breeze of Mystic Falls drifted in through the door and hit my face but the chill didn't hit me. My face remained the same temperature that I had felt for over a hundred years and my smile had turned to a depressed frown as I remembered the way the felt when I was human. Humanity, I had denied I felt anything for so long and at times I still did but honestly, I felt something even if it was strong enough to consume me. I always felt something, something was always there. The only thing good about being Vampire these days was that if I wasn't who I was, then I would have never met Elena and I would died believing my love for Katherine was real when instead it was an absolute lie.

My car was parked horizontally in front of me and I couldn't help but smile at all the memories that one piece of machinery could hold. One night, me and Elena had been watching the stars one night with roof down when she had been home from collage and that was the first night she told me that she would be willing to turn into a Vampire for me. However, the first memory that car held of me and Elena would be the night I had saved her from the car and took her to Georgia for the day, the first time she saved my life and one of the first times I realised I actually cared for her.

The ring of my cell phone stopped me in my tracks as I was about to enter my car. Picking my cell from out of my jeans pocket, I glanced at the caller ID : Stefan. I clicked the reject call button and entered the car knowing that he was only calling me to see where I was. It was utterly pointless to answer the phone call just to tell him I was on my way, plus it would only take up more time.

I drove in silence to my Brother's apartment and I was parked outside in a matter of moments. Already I could hear the sounds of heavy heartbeats upstairs and men laughing excitedly in the apartment. I could hear the heartbeats of Alaric, Tyler and Matt beating fast and I could already smell the scent of alcohol stinging my nose sharply as I walked up the staircase to the apartment's door.

"Brother." Stefan greeted me with a smile as I stopped outside the door.

"You could have let me knock." I smirked and walking into the room where Matt, Tyler and Alaric are currently getting wasted. Tyler waved his glass in front of my face a smirk on his face as he walked up to me and patted me on my back, hard and I smiled back at him, resisting the urge to hit him. Matt remained seated a distant smile on his face as he swallowed more of his drink. Alaric nodded and shook my hand, trying to keep a parental look on his face, not a friendly one.

"So brother, are you ready for this?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows raised and his lips pressed together tightly.

Stefan had doubted my plans for tonight ever since I told him, though he had never actually said. Alaric though was shocked at first because he didn't expect to be the type to do something like this but he expressed how happy he was for me and that I had his blessing. It reminded of much of a great friend Alaric was to me, he never gave up on me despite what I had done to him in the past.

"Do you doubt me, brother?" I asked him, as I shrugged off my leather jacket and hung it up on the wooden coat hangers opposite the door.

"Of course not. I'm sorry Damon." Stefan muttered and a genuine smile on his lips before his words carried on. "I'm proud of you brother and more than happy for you. Is everything ready for tonight? Are you?"

I nodded to him and made my way to the spare bedroom, where I was sure my tuxedo was currently resting. I shut the door behind and escaped the smell of heavy alcohol, drunken looks and smiles, the good luck wishes and 'are you ready' questions. I had wanted to be on my own tonight away from everyone else and pick Elena up later, like it was any other night, any other date. My original plan was to keep it normal, so the nerves that tingled and burned inside my body wouldn't overcome me, wouldn't make me feel human which was a rather scary thing to me though I would never admit it.

I was more than ready for tonight. I had planned very single detail, every single scenario. It didn't seem real, just seemed like an idea, it had only just sunk in what I was about to do tonight. I was going to ask her to marry me and suddenly the doubt swept across my head more so than it had before. What if she said no? What if it was too soon?

"Pull it together, Damon." I shouted at myself.

I was acting like Stefan, I was worrying too much, this was stupid and completely unnecessary. It was Elena and out of some miracle, she loved me in return. She had chose me, not Stefan and she had been with me for the last four years. Elena Gilbert was mine, she loved me and everything else didn't matter. All the doubt and everything fell away from me, me and Elena as right, we we're meant to be and tonight I was going to ask her to marry me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of Part One? Part Two of this chapter will be posted soon, I promise. Anyway follow me for updates on Twitter, username is flyingfireworks. Please Review :) Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	3. The Rest Of Eternity Part II

**Here's the second part to the first chapter! Finally! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys but life gets in the way alot these days with my GCSE's coming up and stuff but it's the holidays now so more updates are coming your way. This chapter is the proposal, I hope you like it. :) Sorry for the mistakes, I really am. **

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Alaric asked me one more time as I readjusted my tie in the mirror.<p>

Matt and Tyler had left ten minutes ago because they had work in the morning and they were already drunk so they needed time to get their alcohol out of their system. Matt and Tyler both wished me good luck and patted me on the back before I left. Alaric agreed to stay behind and just drink coffee though he also had work in the morning.

"I'm ready." I nodded to him, trying to stop the anger that was coming to the surface.

All day and night people had been asking me if I was ready to take this step with Elena, it seemed like they were doubting my love for her. Stefan was the only one who seemed to think I was ready but even he had his doubts about me which was really annoying. In fairness to Alaric, I think he was just worried about me not being ready because he was looking out for Elena's well being, he was after all like a father to her now.

Alaric smiled as a form of acknowledgement before heading off to the kitchen to make himself more coffee. I couldn't help but think he was giving me some time alone with my brother, thinking that we needed a moment to be all brotherly, something that we hadn't done for many years. Me and Stefan hadn't acted like brothers in over a hundred years but we had the odd moment every odd year. Honestly, I did wish me and Stefan were brothers like we used to be when we were human and it was probably likely to happen now if we spoke through our remaining problems with each other. I mean we didn't love the same girl anymore, we should be able to work through our problems with each other.

"I'm happy for you, Damon." Stefan said as he emerged from the corner of the room.

"Thank you, brother."

I turned away from the mirror and placed my hands in my dinner jacket's pockets and immediately my fingers grabbed the box that held the engagement ring. My fingers curled around the small fragile box, letting the velvet caress with me it's touch. I smiled to myself momentarily, tonight is the night.

"You know deep down I always knew you two were meant for each other and because I thought I loved her at the time, I tried to keep you apart so you wouldn't take her away from me. She was the closest thing I had to Katherine but trying to keep you two away from each other was like fighting fate. It was inevitable. When I realised that I didn't love Elena, Damon I just wanted you two to find each other and you probably don't believe it but I mean it. You two are perfect together Damon and I was idiot to prevent that."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my brother's mouth, was he actually serious? Me and Elena had been officially dating for four years today and never did Stefan once say in these four years how happy he was for me and Elena. The acceptance and honesty in his voice was something that I couldn't doubt and it felt for the first time in over century that I had my brother back, the way it was supposed to be.

I couldn't express how much his words, his acceptance meant to me. For over a century, I had hated my younger brother and then I had tried to save him from the hunger that controlled him so easily but through all of that I just wanted one thing, even when I despised Stefan, I wanted my brother back. I wanted my brother and the human relationship that we had once shared. I needed a friend, someone to rely on and that's what I had found in Alaric but friendship doesn't come close to brotherhood.

I walked towards Stefan hesitantly and though the motion was extremely human and emotional, I hugged my brother close to me for the first time in what felt like forever. Stefan arms went limp by the side of me at first before he hugged me back close to him and I could almost feel the smile spread across his face.

"Thank you, Stefan." I whispered as I let him go.

"Anytime, Brother. Now before we both get overly embarrassed by what just happened, go pick up your girl and propose to her." Stefan chuckled as he pushed me towards the door.

* * *

><p>I waited downstairs in the parlour of the Salvatore Boarding House whilst Elena finished getting ready for our date tonight. Her heartbeat and breathing was the only thing that I could hear so I assumed Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine had gone home a while ago leaving Elena to finish getting ready by herself.<p>

I stood by the fireplace and the flames flickered around the room. I scanned the room and I could feel the heavy weight of the ring in the left pocket of my dinner jacket. The room held so many memories for me and Elena whether they were good or bad. This little room that had never meant that much to me, it was just a room where I would get drunk and distract myself from the pain that fought to consume me. Now, the room was a room filled with pure and bittersweet memories. Elena had told me we always survived in this room, she had hugged me when I was hurting and we had our very first meeting in this symbolic room.

There was a slight creak at the top of the staircase and I could hear her breathing quicken in her chest. I turned around to face her and she slowly walked down the staircase a beautiful smile plastered on her face as she descended down the staircase, reminding me of all them years ago when she walked down the staircase at the Lockwood mansion as she was a contestant for Miss Mystic Falls. We had danced together for the first time that day and that was when I knew how much I cared for her, how strong the connection was between us. It was the first time I had realised my love for Elena Gilbert.

Elena's hair was curled beautifully into tight little ringlets that emphasised her innocent beauty, the left side of hair was placed over her shoulder and the right side flowed down her back. She wore a white dress that came just below her knees were the material then become see through. At the very top of the dress the material was ruffled and the dress had one strap which went over her right shoulder. Around her waist was a silk brown ribbon that was tied up in a bow at the front. Elena wore matching heels to the dress and it took everything I had not to propose to her there and then. She looked so beautiful that there should be a law against it.

"Hey stranger." She smirked as she reached the bottom of the stairs but her heart was still racing in her chest, was she okay or was it just nerves?

"Hello to you too." I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek and linked her arm with mine causing Elena's heart to regain a normal pace.

xXx

Once we made it to the local restaurant, we were seated in our seats and ordered our food for the evening. Night had fallen around Mystic Falls and the only sound that could be heard was the faint chatter of people around us and the odd car that drove past, most probably someone driving home from work to see their families at the end of the night and to put their children to bed. The image in my mind changed from a stranger putting their children to bed to me and Elena putting our children to bed. I smiled at thought of me and Elena having children but children was impossible for me and Elena so I swept the idea away.

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked as the waiter placed our food in front of us.

"I'm fine, love."

For the rest of the night me and Elena talked endlessly about the life we had shared together, about how hard it was when she went away for Collage, how hard it was when we fought and both of us would be too stubborn to apologise and how hard it was loving her when she was with my brother. Basically, we talked about how hard the entire journey was for the both of us but how it was worth it in the end because we found each other, we loved each other and that's all that mattered.

Elena laughed when I mentioned about the times when she seen me shirtless or naked and tried to cover up that she didn't look at anything but I knew that she did, I would never forget how her eyes always drifted up and down my body when I was either naked or shirtless. Another look I will never forget would be the look she would give me when our faces were inches apart and her eyes would glance from my eyes to my lips before ending back at my eyes.

The weight of the ring tugged in my pocket and I had to swallow to remain calm. I had never been so nervous in my entire life and I had never felt so completely human in my entire life. Just thought of asking one simple question, with just four words seemed so daunting and terrifying that I almost backed out but when I looked at Elena who was smiling at me and running her fingers through her brown curls, every doubt and worry seemed pointless, I loved Elena and I would ask her to marry me tonight. It was purely that simple.

I glanced around the restaurant and couldn't help but think that if I proposed to Elena here that it would seem impersonal, unoriginal and without much effort. Elena deserved more than that and plus a proposal was meant to be beautiful, sentimental and unforgettable. My eyes went to Elena's face who was blushing slightly as she ate another mouthful of her food and then I scanned the restaurant for another time tonight and realised that this restaurant held no significant meaning to me and Elena, sure we had our first date here but that wasn't special enough.

"Elena, I'm just gonna go to the toilets. I shouldn't be too long." I smiled at her and she nodded, still eating her food now in huge mouthfuls.

I stood up from my chair and kicked it back causing it squeak beneath me. Quietly, I made my way to the men's toilets. The toilets were mainly vacant besides from an old man who washed his hands repeatedly under the cold water but when he seen me, he nodded politely with a smile and then left, the door slamming shut behind him. In a matter of moments, I pulled my phone out of my dinner jacket and was already calling Stefan. I asked Stefan to do me a favour and he agreed within a matter of seconds and said he and Katherine would have it finished within minutes. Smiling into the phone, I muttered a thank you to him before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the Salvatore Boarding House and I could hear Elena gasp in amazement next to me. There was a trial of red and white rose petals that led the way to the parlour and there was two lines of small little white candles on either side of the hallway, creating guidelines to a path. I quietly shut the door when Elena managed to regain control over herself and stepped inside the house, awe written all over her face.<p>

"Damon did you do this?" Elena asked her mouth hanging open as she turned around to admire the petals and candles.

"No, it was last minute plan change but I had my little elves do this for you." I winked at her and she giggled into her delicate hand.

"Thank you, all of this just made everything about tonight even more special. I love you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her as she wore a devilish smirk on her face.

"Before you get any ideas, I need to show you something in the parlour first." I smiled gently and tried to regain my senses as I untangled her arms from my body.

Elena raised her eyebrows and held her hand out for me to take it and show her what I wanted her to see. I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it as I led her slowly into the parlour. Elena's heartbeat was heavy in her chest and I could almost hear her brain ticking away to try and figure out what was waiting for her in the parlour. Honestly, I think she did have assumptions that tonight would be the night I would propose to her but even if she did, she didn't let on that she knew.

Just as we were about to turn the corner to face the parlour, I told Elena to close her eyes and she obeyed much to my astonishment. Elena's hands clung to mine as I carefully led her down the steps and into the actual parlour. Rose petals got crushed under our feet while I directed Elena in front of the fireplace, the place where she told me we would always survive and I couldn't help but smile at the memory because she was right we did always survive.

"Elena don't open your eyes until I say, okay?" I whispered.

I gently brushed my lips against Elena's before pulling away and pulling out the ring from my jacket, it was now or never. I quickly surveyed the room, there were red and white candles lit and placed in various places around the room and the actual light was switched off but between the candlelit and fire the room was beautifully lit and I could see Elena clearly and I was sure that when she opened her eyes she would see me. The rose petals stopped in front of the fireplace and formed a circle around mine and Elena's feet. In a flash, I pressed play on the CD player that lived in the corner and Savage Garden I Knew I loved You started playing quietly and with another flash I was in front of Elena again and balancing on one knee.

"Elena open your eyes." I breathed but I knew she could hear me.

Elena opened her eyes slowly and her heart almost stopped when she took in the surroundings in front of her and the song that played on the CD player. Finally, her eyes landed on me and I swear her heart did miss a beat but the smile that spread across her face gave me confidence that she was still alive and still mine.

"Four years ago today, Elena we went out on our first public date and you told me that you would be mine forever. I remember when I first met you in this room and all I could think about was how beautiful you looked and then you slowly started to change me, Elena. You never know if something good will show up in life but when you walked through that door, I knew that it would spark a change for me. No doubt, we didn't always see eye to eye at times and sometimes you actually wanted to kill me but even in them times I loved you, though I denied it. Then I realised that if I never told you I loved you, you might never be mine and the thought was completely unbearable to me. In everything, I've done you stuck by me, even when I was being a total dick and I will be forever grateful for that Elena. You understand me better than anyone, I've ever met Elena. What I'm trying to say is I love you, Elena and I always will. I promise to give you everything you want and need for the rest of eternity, I'll do anything for you, Elena." I vowed to her and every word I spoke was the truth, I would do anything for her. I would become human again for her if I could, to give her the life that she always wanted, a family.

Elena stood in front of me a smile on her beautiful angelic face and her brown eyes were wide and watery as she peered down at me speechless. I opened the velvet box and Elena's mouth hung open when she seen the ring that I had picked for her, it had sliver band with a diamond in the centre of two deep blue sapphires. The ring had once been my mother's and held a great deal of meaning to me but so did Elena so it only made sense for both of them to be together for eternity.

"Elena will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I asked as her I looked into her brown doe eyes.

"Yes, a million times yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it was long but I did try and cut it down as best as I could. What did you think of the proposal? Listen to Savage Garden I Knew I Loved You when Damon is proposing, it really helped me and it's a beautiful song. Umm..follow me on Twitter my username: FlyingFireworks. Please Review love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	4. Anything For Love, Anything For You

**Okay so the reason I haven't been updating is because of exams and that I've found out that I have depression and anxiety problems. So you can imagine the last few weeks have been hard but I'm back and ready to write. Sorry for any mistakes...I'm so tired but I promised I would update this story on Twitter and I will so here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The night I proposed changed everything for me and Elena, it made us both realise how much we loved each other, how much we were willing to do for each other. It hadn't mattered how many times we had risked our lives for one another for us to realise how strong our love actually was, it was a pure, magical proposal. <em>

_Change. It's either something that can make us blissfully happy and help us start afresh or it can make us regret our decisions, make us and depress and sometimes make us want to rewind the clock and rewrite history, our past. Not many people welcome change and I used to be one of them until that very night. _

_Now I welcomed change with smile. A change of heart, of feeling had brought me to Elena and I would always honour it just like I would always owe fate and destiny for bringing the pair of us together. I owed everything to something beyond life and death yet I still could not thank it just yet because it hadn't changed me back to human. Me and my love couldn't have a family but maybe, just maybe there was something else out there that was stronger than these matters, something like magic._

* * *

><p>Me and Elena lay in our bed, the moonlight shone through the window and lit up her perfect naked body flawlessly. Her hand was running up and down my chest, playing with the chest hair that she managed to find on her travels. My arm was wrapped around her and the other was behind my head, giving me something to rest on besides a pillow. The sheets hung low around her hips and her hair streamed across the pillow. God, she was so beautiful. God must have let her fall from the sky giving me a second chance at love.<p>

"Damon? " Elena asked me, her tone clearly stated that she was about to ask me something important and that she also didn't want to bring it up just after we had made love, just after I had proposed. Her brown eyes sparkled from the moonlight that reflected off them and they never left my chest not for a moment.

"Elena, what is it?" I asked her turning my entire body so I was facing her in the bed so she couldn't hide from me anymore. Slowly Elena moved her hand from my chest and placed both of her hands under her head as she closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Elena." I whispered to her, my hand reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair that flowed down her face almost blocking me from seeing her face.

Elena opened her eyes with a sigh and I could feel my entire body stiffen as she looked at me with her brown doe eyes that always told me she had something either devastating or scary to tell me. She sighed again and I retreated my hand back to my side before seeing if her heartbeat could tell me anything but it only remained at it's usual pace causing me to worry even more about what Elena was about to ask me. What if she had regrets about saying yes? What if she didn't want to marry me at all and wanted a human life? A human life that I knew she wanted.

"When you were human…" She muttered quietly her cheeks reddening at thought of what she was going to ask me.

My entire body relaxed when a smile appeared on her face, a smile that she had only ever kept for me. The smile where you knew she was happy, having fun and feeling content with herself, a smile that by some miracle I only brought out in her. She moved her hand to my face and pulled the blankets over her naked body so I could no longer see anything besides her neck and face. Her hand's gently flicked the hair out of my face and she run her hand to the back of my head to play with my hair that always made me smile for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because it was intimate and close or maybe it was just because she was touching me. I didn't know.

"Yes." I pressed on.

"Did you ever want a family at all? Children, a wife, a family home, did you want it?" She asked me, her eyebrows raising and the smile disappearing from her face as she waited for her answer. An answer that I could only answer with the truth.

Truthfully back in 1864, I hadn't thought about it. I enjoyed living life on the edge and purposely teasing my father and if I wanted to get married it would mean pleasing him, something that I had never intended doing. Then when I had met Katherine, the only woman I had loved up to that point in my life, I didn't think about having a family, marriage and everything else. She was a Vampire and she could not have a family also Katherine had never struck me as one to settle down with someone. I think that was why it came as such a shock when I had found out about her and my brother. So no when I was human I hadn't wanted that life but now I wanted it. I wanted all of it and I wanted it all with Elena. The depressing part was that I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

"When I was human I hadn't met a girl who made me think about it. Katherine was a vampire and I was too busy being manipulated by her to think about much else plus it was physically impossible. So no, I hadn't thought about it…" I whispered softly to her as I gently stroked each strand of her beautiful brown hair, still relishing in the fact that she was mine. Elena Gilbert belonged to me. She was mine and I would forever be hers.

Elena's lips turned tight when I mentioned that I had never thought about having a family. She closed her eyes and I could see mentally contemplating whether or not to argue with me about it. She sighed slightly to herself before shaking her head and looking back up at me, her eyes burning with the same Petrova fire that Katherine had once told her she possessed. Elena opened her mouth to speak but I placed my finger on her lips, immediately silencing her.

"But then I met you." Elena's face abruptly lit up with my words. She smiled again and playfully slapped me on the chest when a smirk crept on my face.

"Elena you are the only woman that I have ever wanted a family with, the only one that I want to carry my children. I love you, Elena." I told her and I could feel my entire tone get serious the longer that I gazed into her brown doe eyes that were so alluring. "You will never know how terrible I feel that I can't give you that because I know you want it even more than I do. I wish I could give you that, you deserve it so much." I whispered as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Don't feel like that Damon because you've given me so much more. You have give me everything I ever wanted and more. You've given me everything." She whispered back, her eyes lit up and the smile was still on her face but the smile had turned soft, pure and full of love.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day Caroline had forced Elena to go shopping with her but both me and Elena knew why Caroline had been so forceful; to find out how I had proposed. Caroline wanted to know the romantic details and I knew Elena would tell her, it was hard not to tell Caroline anything when she had her gossip head on. I smiled if it hadn't been for Caroline me and Elena may not have made it when Elena had been collage. Those years had been rough for me and Elena for various reasons. We hated spending time apart, I was constantly worrying over the fact that she might find someone new and she was constantly worrying that I would find someone new. It wasn't until Caroline had persuaded me to move down to Denver, where Elena was at Collage and spend more time with Elena. Then we both talked about our worries and issues and everything was sorted. There had been no more worries.<p>

When Elena had actually left, I walked around the Salvatore Boarding House and cleaned up the rose petals and candles that had been neglected the night before. The rose petals had even manage to stick to our shoes and follow us up the grand staircase, something that I hadn't observed last night because my attention was too busy being occupied with Elena. I tossed all the rose petals into a black bag and placed all the candles in various cardboard boxes so they could be used again.

I had finally finished up cleaning for the day when there was a loud knock at the door. I moaned loudly knowing that whoever was at the door could probably hear me. I picked up the black bag that contained the rose petals and made my way towards the door. The silhouette behind the glass could only belong to one person in my life and that would be my brother Stefan.

"Hello, brother." I muttered before turning the door knob.

The door opened and Stefan chuckled to himself before walking into the parlour. I tossed the black bag into the garden and when it landed with a thump on the grass, I followed Stefan into the parlour. Once I had entered the parlour I made my way to the arm chair and stared at my brother who was currently pouring himself a drink. Stefan placed the bottle back down on the table and handed me the spare drink, with a smile I took it.

We drank in silence for a while neither of us really knowing what to say to each other after the moment we had shared yesterday. Stefan rubbed his fingers together clearly stating that he was nervous and was feeling similar to me. Slowly Stefan made his way to the couch and he placed the tip of the glass to his lips before removing it and placing it on the arm of the chair.

"So you proposed?" Stefan asked his fingers still rubbing against his hand.

I nodded and took a sip of my drink unsure of where this conversation was leading too. We may have shared a moment yesterday but it would take more than that for us to feel entirely comfortable around each other again. Stefan nodded again and then drunk the reminder of his glass's contents.

"So why are you here, bro-. Stefan, I mean." I smiled apologetically before repeating my brother's actions and drinking the reminder of my glass.

"I wanted to see how the proposal went." Stefan asked a sheepish smile etched upon his lips.

"It went extraordinary." I muttered doing my famous eye thing which would make guys want to punch me and girls do 'unpleasant' things to me. Stefan chuckled to himself before shaking his head as if I was a cheeky naughty child that he had just met.

"I bet."

The room went silent again and I knew what I had to say. I had to say 'thank you' if it wasn't for Stefan and Katherine last night, the proposal wouldn't have gone the way I had wanted it to. They didn't have to do what they done last night and they did at least deserve a 'thank you'. Of course if they hadn't done it, I would have been pissed at both of them but at the end of the day they did it. They did it for me and Elena.

"Thank you for that last night, Stefan. You and Katherine didn't have to do that last night. I know it wasn't much but still thanks."

"No problem. Katherine was actually pretty happy about doing it." Stefan muttered as he shook his head in confusion before waving his glass around in front of his face like he was some local alcoholic at the Grill.

Memories of mine and Elena's conversation from last night suddenly drifted through my head and the regret of not being able to do anything about it. I had never hated being a Vampire as much as I did now. Why couldn't vampires have a family and live like humans? Why? Why couldn't I have met Elena in 1864 before I had become a monster, when I could have still gave her the children that she wanted. It didn't matter how much I wanted to have a family myself, I could deal with letting myself down but I just didn't want to let Elena down. There had to be something or someone somewhere that could help me have a family just like a human could. There had to be.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Stefan.

Stefan sat straight in his chair and his fingers finally stopped rubbing against his hands but his eyes suggested that he was far more nervous than before. Stefan tugged on the sleeves of his leather jacket before he nodded for me to continue with whatever I was going to ask him. He run his hands through his hair before laying them flat on each arm of the chair.

"Last night or early hours this morning me and Elena were laying in bed together. She brought up the conversation of family and if I had ever wanted it. I never did but I do now but I can't give it to her. Is there any way that you know of for me to … to become human, again?" I swallowed tightly in my throat wondering how this would go down with my brother, who I had sworn to follow for the rest of eternity.

Stefan's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he processed what I said. His finger went back to shaking uncontrollably and he chewed his bottom lip. Stefan remained like that for quite sometime without saying a word and I wondered if he did know how I could become human again but if he did know then why hadn't he used it for himself?

"Bonnie might know a way." Stefan whispered softly and I could tell he was still trying to comprehend why I had wanted to become human again, not entirely believing it was because I wanted a family but for some other reason that I hadn't spoken about.

"Thanks." I muttered before jumping out of my chair and heading for my jacket.

* * *

><p>Within thirty minutes of having my conversation with Stefan, I was stood on Bonnie Bennett's porch furiously tapping against the door. I knew she was inside her home because I could hear the TV playing and her moving around inside, probably writing down the latest spell she had come up with in her family's spell book. Slowly the footsteps came towards the door and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her stood in the doorway.<p>

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows apprehensively knowing I only visited her without Elena if I wanted something witchy done.

I didn't answer Bonnie first because I didn't know how I could make what I was about to say sound light and easy. Bonnie gazed up at me, her brown eyes waiting impatiently for my announcement. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, making her grey cardigan fall around her shoulders though she didn't seem to notice.

"What do you want?" Bonnie repeated her voice growing stern as more time passed.

"I want you to make me human again."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be posted within the next few days. Please don't forget to follow me on Twitter, my username is FlyingFireworks. Review please. Be nice. Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	5. Something Beyond Us

**Heey, so this chapter is a little short but it's a continuation of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I have some really sweet DE moments lined up for you guys with this story. I don't think this is my best writing but I'm constantly trying to improve etc. Some news came into my family last week, my mother is having a baby! I'm not the only child anymore ;). Sorry for rambling. Enjoy x. **

* * *

><p><em>At a time in your life when you're desperate for anything, anything to make the one you love get their dreams to come true; you'll do anything to make that happen, willing to go through anything just so they could live their dream. You'll go through excruciating pain to make their dreams come true. You would even go as far to convince them that you no longer loved them if you knew that your love would never be enough for that person, even though it would hurt you inside. It wouldn't matter because you knew eventually that the person you love would be that much happier. Though to those who have never experience true love it seems idiotic, childish and completely foolish to let someone you love go because when you love someone that's it, that's the happily ever after but sometimes love isn't enough. Love can sometimes be the problem.<em>

_At first I thought mine and Elena's relationship would be like that but there was always a solution for us that some people never knew of : Magic. Magic only ever came to those lucky few and sometimes magic worked with dark powers and would only make situations worse but when you're even luckier, even more blessed to have the good magic on your side anything is possible. Absolutely anything. No one controlled magic, only magic itself. Destiny and fate had no say in what happened to those who are on the course of Magic because it had the power to do anything. The power to heal, to love, to save and even the power to take a damned curse away from you for the rest of eternity. _

* * *

><p>"I want you to make me human again."<p>

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief and the rate of her heartbeat decreased to an unhealthy beat but within a matter of seconds; her heartbeat increased back to the normal rhythm, her eyes relaxed back to their normal size and her lips twitched into a smirk. Bonnie relaxed her arms by her sides before rolling her eyes disapprovingly at me, she clearly thought that I was joking about becoming human again. She shook her head in pure amazement at my choice of 'joke' before turning around and heading back inside to her home.

"Wait! I'm serious. Bonnie!" I shouted after her but she closed the door to her house, locking herself into her home.

I walked up the white painted steps of witchy's porch before punching one of the wooden pillars that held up her house. The entire house shook under the weight but I didn't care. Footsteps came towards the bottom window of the house and Bonnie lifted up her white laced blinds before rolling her eyes at me. She mouthed the word 'go' to me expecting me to leave without another word being said to each other. I shook my head and she rolled her judgmental eyes at me one more time before her the sound of footsteps travelled back to her front door. The door clicked and swung open when she unlocked it, revealing Bonnie looking very annoyed at my refusal to leave.

"What Damon? Can't you just leave?" She asked me, her palm resting on the door frame.

"Can't you just listen to me?" I asked her, mocking the tone of her voice.

Bonnie glared at me before walking back onto the porch and sitting on of the wooden chairs that were placed in the left corner. She stared out towards the street and for a moment she reminded me of her grandmother; strong willed, extremely stubborn but the best witch for miles around. Bonnie turned around and waved her hand gesturing me to sit down opposite her. I did as I was told not wanting to annoy her further because that wouldn't be the best way to gain her faith and trust in me, something I was still fighting for after all these years.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked me once more, her eyes still not leaving mine.

"I already told you." I laced my fingers together and placed my left leg over my other and I was instantly reminded of my brother so I placed my hands in my lap and placed my leg back into it's original position.

The wind blew around us soundlessly causing Bonnie's hair to fly behind her but she didn't bother to halter it, in fact she did nothing but stare at me. Bonnie's dark brown eyes were full of disbelief at my words. She pursed her lips and her eyes glared at me but I remained the way I was. She wasn't going to scare me away with her bitch glare.

"Be serious Damon." Bonnie hissed at me.

"I am." I told her annunciating every syllable possible.

Why couldn't she just believe me? Did no one know nothing about me after all these years? Did none of them see the change Elena had brought out in me? Obviously not. They all still judged me from what happened when I had first arrived at Mystic Falls. I had been the barbaric monster that had nearly killed most of them, some of them I did kill or hurt but how many times did I have to save their lives for them to finally forgive the past? Yet Saint Stefan was forgiven straight away for being the Ripper and was only ever marked as misunderstood. My brother had them all wrapped around his finger but no I was still fighting to earn their trust after almost seven years afterwards.

"You want to be human?" Bonnie asked me her eyes finally meeting mine.

"Yes."

"Why? You've never asked me before. You've never even mentioned it." Bonnie continued to bore her brown eyes into mine and I wondered if she was doing some spell on me to make me tell her the truth.

There were a million reasons why I wanted to become human again and only one was totally centred around me; I missed it. I missed being human. Being a vampire your senses were heightened and you saw the world in a totally different light but when you're human you see the world the way it's meant to. When you make a mistake you have to deal with the consequences that follow you can't erase them from someone's mind. You live by your choices and live a life in the light not an afterlife in the shadows. You_ feel_, really feel and you can't turn off an emotions like guilt, hurt and every other emotion that you don't get to feel as a vampire. I missed being human because nothing about this vampire life came closer to what it felt like to be human. Nothing.

Every other reason involved Elena, the love of my life. She was human and wanted what every human wanted; a family. The thought of Elena carrying my baby made me smile to myself, just the idea that she wanted to carry my baby was enough for me but I wanted her to have a child. I wanted Elena to be a Mom to our children but she couldn't because of what I was, what I had become. Elena deserved her family and I would be the one to give it to her, I had to.

"It's Elena isn't it?" Bonnie asked me her voice suddenly filled with pity and sympathy.

"Yes. I'm marrying her Bonnie and I want to be able to give her the family life she's dreamed of since she was young. From the moment I saw her I felt alive. She made me feel for the first time in a century, Bonnie. She made me feel human. I owe her everything, Bonnie." I spoke the words slowly hoping that she would finally understand why I wanted to do this, why this was so important to me and why she had to help me.

There was a moment of silence between us. The wind softened around us causing everything to grow calm and patient as they, along with me, waited for Bonnie's reply. I glanced at the hilltops opposite Bonnie's home and the sun was rested firmly between two mountains, peeking over the stern banks waiting for Bonnie to say something. Everything around us had become still and waited impatiently to go on with their daily routine . None of them moved, not even when the narrowing wind told them to. It seemed as though Nature was on my side, everything around me was hoping that there was a solution for me even though it was totally against nature.

Bonnie's eyebrows were arched on the top of her creased forehead, she was clearly contemplating on what to do. I seen her options loud and clear; one she could be the good friend and look for a solution for me which would make Elena even more happier or she could be the bad friend and refuse to look for a solution. Bonnie and I both knew that really she had only had one choice in the matter and that would be to help me become human again. She nodded in defeat almost agreeing with my thoughts before turning her head back to face me, her eyes radiating determination.

"I'll help you. " Bonnie raised from the old wooden chair and made her way back to the door. "I'll call if you I find anything."

"Bonnie?" I called her name hoping that she would listen to me just for a few moments before she would slam the door tight, locking herself away from any harm or danger that could find her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell Elena about this? I don't want to get her hopes up just in case we can't find anything."

Bonnie smiled at me one more time, making a silent promise that she wouldn't tell Elena for the same reason I wouldn't. She wrapped her arms around her body before walking inside her home and locking the door closed behind her. I could hear walk into the living room and turn off the TV, muttering something under her breath. Her footsteps then made thier way upstairs into her bedroom, her finger making the faintest noise as it trailed over the spine of a variety of books.

"Thanks, Bonnie." I said to myself knowing that she couldn't hear but feeling the need to say it anyway.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore Boarding House wasn't empty when I returned, Caroline and Elena were in the parlour both of them drinking a glass of wine and discussing the latest goings on in the group. I walked into the parlour causing both girls to turn their heads and face me, Caroline smirked but Elena beamed at me and I could hear her heart race in her chest. Still after all these years the effect I had on her always surprised me, how could such a beautiful gracious human being fall in love with vampire like me? <em>Because you're meant to be, <em>a voice whispered in my head but somehow I didn't believe it, it was too surreal, too perfect to believe that Elena had been made for me.

"Look who it is." Caroline sniggered sipping more of her wine.

"Pleasure to see you too, Barbie."

Caroline rolled her eyes at me before taking another large sip of her wine. Elena smiled at me and moved up on the couch making room for me to sit next to her. Smiling back at her, I sat next to her and she placed her feet on my lap, a flirtatious grin on her face. She took a sip of her wine before glancing back at Caroline, who now had look of disgust on her face. Caroline jumped up off the arm chair and downed the rest of her wine.

"As fun as this was, I really don't want to sit here and watch you two make out. See ya!" Caroline waved goodbye leaving the house in a matter of seconds.

Elena placed her now empty glass of wine on the table next to her before turning her entire body so she was facing me. She licked her lips slowly, knowing exactly what she was doing to me but still trying to keep up her innocent reputation. Elena rose to her knees dragging her feet from my lap and placed both of her hands on either side of my face. Smiling softly to herself she placed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"I love you." She whispered.

I leaned in closer to her face and I could hear her heartbeat increase, a sound that was nothing but the norm to me now. She slid her hands down my neck and then tangled her entire arms around my neck, pulling me closer and closer to her until our noses were touching. Elena shook her head but a smile was on her face and I wished I could know what she was thinking, know what she was feeling right now.

"What?" I whispered, pushing her softly down on the couch so she was led underneath me, our bodies pressed together, fitting each other perfectly.

"Just wondering why I denied you for so long because right now, I can't picture being here with anybody else." She whispered back, her hands now gripping my hair.

"I don't know how you did it either. I mean look at me." I smirk, wiggling my eyebrows at her causing her to laugh, another beautiful sound that I was now accustomed too.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? Too boring? Ugh! I hope not. Please review and let me know what you thought! BTW I've put myself back on Twitter username is back too FlyingFireworks, please follow me there. It will be a pleasure to talk to you. Oh yeah can you guess my age? :) I'm curious to see how old you think I am. Love MidnightGirl467 xox<strong>


	6. Peace Is Just Looking At You

**I've finally managed to update this story! I apologise so much for the slow updating but I had some serious writer's block with this chapter and I had exams. Life is a pain so I apologise again and again. I promise you that I will finish this story just stand by me with my lack of updates, please. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, please. **

* * *

><p><em>Birthdays. I had never really celebrated them in my human life and never chose to celebrate them in my vampire life. They were pointless to me. Why would you celebrate a birthday that held no significance to the world? Receiving gifts and other items seemed ridiculous to me. No one's birthday had ever meant something to me except my mother's but after her death, her birthday had become a painful reminder that I had lost her. After that I had never get emotionally attached to enjoy someone's birthday not even Stefan's. Why should we celebrate a birthday of someone who hasn't made a difference in the world or held any significant importance to the world? Why put so much effort into looking for a special gift for someone you might not even know in a few years? The idea to me had been ridiculous until now.<em>_.._

_Then I met Elena Gilbert, a girl who would later become the love of my life and save me from losing myself to the monstrous emotions of being a vampire. A girl who's life meant everything in the world me and so much more than my own life. Her entire existence meant everything to me in the world to so much so that I would always cherish the day she was born. The day she was brought into this was hold as nothing other than an innocent baby with her entire life ahead of her. June 22__nd__ would always be her day and the days surrounded that date would always be hers.I would make sure that these days would be perfect to her. _

* * *

><p>It was the day of before Elena's twenty-fourth birthday and we were retreating to the Lake House for what she believed would be a peaceful weekend away from the rest of the town and Caroline constantly begging her for wedding details. Elena and I had only been engaged for a week and Caroline had already been pressing us for wedding details and informing on us on her plans for the wedding and the Hen party for Elena. She even had ideas for my stag night! Honestly, I wasn't thrilled at Elena going around Mystic Falls and other towns getting drunk and dancing where guys would think she was easy prey. There would be no doubt in my mind that Elena, the most beautiful girl in existence would certainly be getting the unwanted attention from the entire male species that lived around this area. Only idiots wouldn't be interested in her.<p>

"Do we have everything love?" Elena asked coming from the house with her phone in her hand. She smiled briefly at me before her fingers went back to texting on her phone.

"Yep." I closed the boot of the car and walked towards her wrapping my arms around her waist, smirking as I glanced up meet her eyes.

"Sorry it's Caroline." Her fingers pressed at the buttons harshly before she switched her phone off and placed in it her bag. "It will be nice to leave this all behind for a weekend and just be with you."

"It will be a perfect… naked weekend?" I asked raising my eyebrows suggestively to her.

"Hmm…maybe." Elena giggled.

"You won't be able to resist me."

"Come on, stud. Let's go." She said rollling her eyes and dragging me to the car.

* * *

><p>The woods and everything surrounding the Lake House was nothing other than silent. Of course there was the sounds of nature going about their every day lives but it was silent and everything that me and Elena needed this weekend. Elena and I just needed time with each other. No Caroline or whoever decided that it was their turn to help pitch ideas for the wedding just us...alone. This feeling of relief to be alone was mutual. I knew Elena was tired of the constant talk of weddings and who would be bridesmaids and so on. The list seemed endless but right now it didn't matter because we were in our own peaceful sanctuary of nature.<p>

The fire burned ceremoniously in the fireplace and the usual group of logs was placed upon a green and white rug that Elena's parents had put there to stop any flakes of wood going onto the floor. Every now and then there was the odd crackle from the fire reminding us of its presence in the room. It didn't matter that it was the middle of the day and we didn't really need the fire but the fire reminded Elena of her Parents and the life she had before vampires and who would I be to take that away from her? She deserved normal in her life just as much as the next person.

Elena was currently wrapped up in her favourite woolen blanket and had a book in both of her hands, her eyes scanning the text intently. I smiled at the picture and leaned against the door just to watch her. How could someone as precious as her belong to me? How could Elena Gilbert be mine? The idea seemed ridiculous but here she was with my engagement ring on her finger and spending her birthday weekend with me rather than her friends. Elena loved me. She chose me. I folded my arms across my chest and smiled; this was what I had been waiting for my entire life. I had been waiting for Elena Gilbert to finally love me.

"Damon, stop watching me. It's creepy." She whispered her eyes not leaving the book in front of her as she flicked to the next page of the book, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Most people would consider it romantic that the person who loved them watched them from the doorway because it brought them peace." I told her with a smirk as I made my way over to the couch.

"You're starting to sound like a chick flick." Elena laughed but her eyes were filled with love and compassion as she closed the book shut and placed it on her lap.

"It's all this wedding talk. It's getting to me." I grinned and leaned over the arm of the chair to kiss her on the lips quickly before sitting at the bottom of the couch and resting her feet on my lap.

"Are you backing out, Mr Salvatore?" She asked with raised eyebrows but I could see from the wicked gleam in her eye that she was only teasing.

"Never." I smiled and begun to massage her feet causing her to close her eyes in contentment. "I will never have doubts about spending the rest of my life with you, Elena. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Damon?" Her voice was too quiet for a whisper but it was clear that she needed to talk about something and slowly her eyes opened to look at me. "You know I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you. I'm the same age as you now and I'm ready so on our wedding night I want you to turn me, Damon. I want to spend eternity with you."

My entire body went rigid at her words. One part of me rejoiced at her words and wanted me to agree to the deal and the other screamed at me to tell her that I was looking for a way for me to be human so I could finally give her the life she wanted. I wanted to give her a family and not have her to worry about her loved ones having to turn into vampires every day for the rest of her life. She didn't deserve that, she deserved happiness. I wanted to give her children that she could open presents with on Christmas Day and take to school and then later watch them have children of their own. Our children, our grandchildren, our great-grand children and so on. I refused to give her the curse of being a vampire for eternity, she deserved better than that.

"No." I breathed sounder harsher than I intended. "Elena, I don't want you to become a monster. You weren't meant to have this life and I won't kill you on our wedding night for you to wake up as a vampire. I won't do it."

"I was meant for you." She whispered, biting her bottom lip and looking at me with her brown doe eyes that would usually allow her to get anything she wanted with me.

I shifted closer to Elena and placed her onto my lap wrapping my arms around her. My hand founds hers and our fingers joined together like so many times before as I looked up at her. Elena's hair was casting shadows over her face as it fell in front of her as shes slowly leaned into press her forehead against mine. Closing my eyes, I sighed softly. How did I say no to her without telling her that I was trying to find a way to become human? I couldn't tell her yet. I wanted it to be surprise plus I didn't want her to worry for me either.

"Just trust me on why I'm saying no, okay?" I kissed along her collarbone just hoping that she would let the subject go.

"Tell me why." She breathed against my lips.

"Please, Elena. I don't want to do that to you. Can we discuss it closer to the time and forget everything other than you and me right here and now."

Elena nodded before planting a soft kiss to my lips. The kiss soft tender as she poured all the love and trust she had for me into our lips meeting together. Her arm snaked around my neck and her hand crawled into my hair as the kiss grew more intense, more passionate with every second that passed. The infinite need to just touch each other and to have skin on skin contact with one another consuming us just like it had done so many times before. She was intoxicating, a healthy addiction like nothing I had ever tasted before.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of love making on the couch me and Elena had wrapped ourselves up in the blanket and had just remained there holding each other in our arms. I smiled down at the beautiful sight that was Elena Gilbert. Her brown hair was scattered across my arm and her arm was stretched across my stomach, her lips just touching my shoulder which every now and then she would kiss whilst whispering 'I love you.' I marvelled at the fact that she loved me because it had to be a miracle, the one girl who I needed to love me for the first time in my life loved me back. It was incredible.<p>

"I'll never be able to get enough of you." She told me, her fingers drawing lines from my stomach to my chest sending shivers through me.

"I know. I'm so amazing." I gave her my famous smirk and she playfully slapped me across the chest.

"Ass."

"I also have a pretty amazing ass too." I smirked again causing me to gain another slap across my chest but I couldn't help but laugh. Elena was just too easy to tease.

Elena laughed with me before reluctantly raising from the bed pressing the blanket to her chest and wrapping it around her delicate frame. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips, her hand cradling my cheek softly before she pulled away. She turned around still holding the blanket tight to her body as she searched for her clothes that were currently scattered all over the floor. I smirked and watched her as she got her on knees picking up the scraps of clothing from the floor.

"Oh, Damon?" She said whilst walking to the door. Once she had reached her destination she stopped and turned back around to look at me. "You do have a nice ass." She winked at me before running through the door and towards the bathroom, her laugh echoing through the walls of the Lake House.

Laughing to myself I rose from the couch and got dressed, all of my clothes still in one piece. Still chuckling under my breath I entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator hoping to find something to make a meal out of but there was nothing other than a block of cheese, milk, some ham and some left over salad. I sighed; there went my idea to cook a romantic meal for Elena tonight. I continued my search in the cupboards looking for anything but there was only a few bottles of wine that had been left unopened.

My phone vibrated in my pocket interrupting my search for food and wine. Groaning I pulled the phone of my pocket getting ready to throw it if it was Caroline asking if she could plan another thing for the wedding. If she carried on I would end up taking Elena to Vegas and just marrying her then and there without all the hassle about dresses, flowers and venues. It was ridiculous even Elena thought Caroline was getting a little overboard. I opened the unread text message and gave a great sigh of relief when I saw it was from Bonnie.

_I have news. Call me when you can. _

_B. _

Bonnie had news? Did she have good news or bad news? She had news so that was something at least. She must have something to go on if she had news. Was there a way for me to finally become human again? A million things were running through my head at once and with every question, every assumption raised more hope within me. That had to be a cure; Bonnie wouldn't have asked me to call her if there wasn't. If there was something out there about transforming back into a human then I would take it. I would do anything to finally give Elena the life she deserved and the life that I missed so freaking much. We both deserved this.

"Damon?" Elena asked entering the kitchen surprising me. I quickly placed my phone back in my pocket mentally reminded myself to call Bonnie back as soon as I was alone.

"Yeah?" I asked her looking up for the first time since she had come into the room.

Elena had tied her hair back into a bun on her head and she wore her purple shorts and a strappy shirt that reminded me of the pajamas she had worn the night I had told her I loved her for the first time. She had a small grey cardigan around her that emphasized her petite frame perfectly. On her feet were pink fluffy slippers that Caroline had insisted she buy once when they had gone shopping together saying they were cute but Elena didn't really think so. She only wore them because they were comfortable on her feet and for Caroline's benefit.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I thought we could order pizza or something and have some bottles beers like we did the first night I stayed over your house." She blushed slightly at her words and I smiled softly back at her.

"That would be perfect."

"I'll go get the number from upstairs and you can open the beers." Elena grinned and pointed to the corner of the room where a pack of beers rested.

Elena kissed my cheek before running back through the doors and up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. Knowing I only had a little time before she came back down stairs with the number to the pizza place, I dug my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Bonnie's number. Holding the phone to my ear I walked over to the beer and opened them within seconds my hands doing just the trick.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked through the phone.

"What do you know?" I asked her needing the information as fast as possible.

"There's a story about a vampire who turned human in Italy…something to do with a rose and a witch but I don't know if it's even true. I'm still looking for more information. I want to know everything I can before I go through with this Damon. I won't be responsible for killing my best friend's fiancé."

"Okay, thank you." I told her as hope flooded through me. It was possible. "Thank you for all of this."

"Don't thank me yet." She whispered sounding slightly annoyed. "Oh Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"You should know that Caroline's planning on throwing a surprise birthday for Elena at the Lake House tomorrow."

"But we're here."

"Yeah she knows."

"Just great. Bye Bonnie." I sighed heavily into the phone before hanging up.

At the start of the conversation I was beyond thrilled and filled with hope that there were rumours of a vampire turning back into a human in Italy. It was possible, I could be human again. I could have a life and children with Elena.A life that had been out of my hands for so long and here it was almost in sight, almost. Everything was suddenly amazing and hopeful. Then by the end of the conversation everything was back to being tainted by Caroline and her overly need to be an event planner. A party that would no doubt contain half of Mystic Falls tomorrow.

Great. Just great.

So much for peace and alone time.

* * *

><p><strong>This was mainly just DE fluff and sweet funny moments with them. I wanted to write a chapter based on the fun that Damon and Elena have and I hope you all enjoyed it. So Bonnie may have a found a way to turn Damon human and the next chapter will be Elena's birthday party much to Damon's annoyance. Please review, be nice it's been a bad day. <strong>

**Twitter FlyingFireworks. **

**Love MidnightGirl467 xXx. **


	7. Waiting For The Hope

**Well here we go! I'm sorry for the lack of updates and that this chapter is so short. I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. The next chapter more will happen and it will be longer, I promise you.**

* * *

><p><em>Hope. We all have hope even in the darkest of our times because it keeps us from breaking apart, from crumbling into the deepest and blackest parts of our souls. Hope saves until the thing we've been searching for is actually in our grasps, until we're holding it in our bare hands. We have a sense of a relief that all the hope, the praying, wishes was for something rather than being for nothing. We feel a sense of luck and pride that fate worked in our way when we finally have what we have hoped for after all this time. We are finally within reach of our ultimate goal and happiness in our lives<em>

_But then there's a sense of false hope where your expectations of someone or something are too high and that all your hope has been utterly destroyed. The false sense of hope can ultimately kill us with its pain and can keep us from ever having hoped or faith ever in anything again. After a long period of false hope you can never have the ability to believe again, you never want to put yourself out there just for it to hit you as it crashes downwards. So once hopes have been dashed, we sit and we wait patiently for more proof that we want can actually happen and when we have enough, that's when you get up and fight your ass off to get what you wanted for so long. _

* * *

><p>The plan had been to keep Elena as far away from the Lake House as possible so Caroline could have time to put the decorations up, cook the food, make the drinks and get her ready herself. Caroline wasn't the only one setting up the party, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Ric had all been dragged into setting up with her so she wouldn't have so much to do by herself. Bonnie was helping with the food and drinks whilst Katherine had offered to go and get the cake as it involved her doing very little. They were all currently in Elena's house setting up everything and text me constantly about how much longer I would have to keep Elena away from the house. In attempt to keep Elena away from the house I had took on the boat that we had bought recently saying we should spend the day out on the lake and without even thinking about it Elena had agreed.<p>

"Happy Birthday, baby." I whispered in ear, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Hmm..."She mumbled placing her hands over mine and leaning her body into me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered against her skin, pressing my lips to her neck as the sun shone over us. My hands started slowly sliding further down her stomach as I continued to press kisses her to neck. I smiled as her heart rate picked up because of my touch. "Ever done it on a boat before?" I asked her, my lips kiss down across her shoulder.

Just as I was about to answer, my phone started ringing wildly in my pocket causing Elena to jump from the noise and move away from me. I groaned loudly causing Elena to giggle as she made her way over to the blanket where her book lay open from where she had been reading it when we first sailed. My hand grasped the phone in my pocket I tugged it harshly and pressed the answer button before slapping it against my ear. Didn't people realise that I wanted to spend my fiancee's birthday showing her how much I loved her? Obviously not.

"Hello." I muttered into the phone, my patience wearing thin.

"Hi, Damon." Caroline piped from the other end of the phone obviously pleased with the work she had done with the party.

"What is it Caroline?" I sighed in defeat causing Elena to glance up from her book to look at me with a worried look on her face. My hand covered the microphone on my phone and I mouthed the word 'wedding drama' before turning my attention back to Caroline on the other end of the phone.

"Wedding drama? What wedding drama?" Caroline practically screamed from the other end of the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I hissed at her trying to get the conversation back to the original subject.

"Oh." Caroline said from the other end catching on. "The party is done." She said her voice coming down to a whisper.

"Okay, do you want me to bring her back now? We have been out here all day and you just ruined what I had planned for the big finale so I might as well just bring her home." My voice not hiding the anger I felt towards the blonde that had just ruined what could be one of the best moments of my life.

"That would be great! People are starting to arrive!" She shouted full of happiness.

"Bye, Caroline." I hung up the phone and returned my attention back to Elena.

Elena turned to face me, her brown eyes filled with suspicion that wouldn't go down too well with Caroline. I sighed, making my over to her and sitting next to her. Elena's hair was pushed back with her black sunglasses that rested on top her head. Elena held my hand whilst the other found its way too my leg, she squeezed softly before letting a chuckle slip out of her mouth. She chewed her lip innocently before bringing herself to speak.

"Caroline?" She asked, crawling behind me, her hands now around my neck as she pressed soft kisses to the back of my neck. "Let me guess, she threw a party for me and she's been stressing you out all day?" Her voice sounded sympathetic towards me.

"How did you know?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"You've been stressed and annoyed ever since someone phoned you last night plus you were mumbling about no peace and quiet when you were asleep." She whispered her hands sliding down my back to the hem of my shirt, her fingers curling around it and pulling it over my head. She planted kisses down my back and I closed my eyes finding peace in the girl I loved.

"You have to pretend-"

"That I don't know about it?" She said her lips now by ear. "How about we forget about the party that's waiting for me and we continue on what was going to happen before we were rudely interrupted." She laughed by ear and I pulled her down smiling at her, kissing across her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, baby." I whispered kissing down her neck just like I had done earlier.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes closing.

"I love you too." I kissed her lips softly before leaning up to look into her eyes. "Ever did it on a boat before?"

Elena chuckled before pulling me back down to her lips, forgetting the party that was waiting us when she went back, forgetting everything else other than us and continuing where we had left off before Caroline had called.

* * *

><p>The Lake House was filled with people so much that the party had actually been taken out onto the lake, and the music blasting through the nature that surrounded the place along with nearly everyone in Mystic Falls. The banners and balloons had been moved to the outside where they had somehow managed to find themselves stuck to trees and the food and drink had also been moved from the inside to the outside on the dining table that me, Stefan, Tyler and Matt had helped move. Katherine had insisted on helping saying she could move it faster considering she was older than the rest but we couldn't risk her being seen carrying a table better than four men that would have raised too many suspicions. The cake had remained inside due to Caroline's fretting that someone could drop the cake and ruin it.<p>

When we had arrived we had been welcomed with a chorus shouting 'surprise' to Elena and she act the part of surprised very well even Caroline didn't question it. Caroline had smiled in encouragement at me and patted me on the back telling me I had done a good job in not informing Elena of the party which technically I hadn't done anyway. Everyone had practically dived on Elena wishing her happy birthday and Stefan pulled me out of the crowd where he and Ric were currently having a drink. Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie had gone up stairs to pick a dress for Elena out of the ones they had brought with him. Soon Elena had willingly followed them.

Right now I had no idea where Elena was which was very discomforting. Caroline and Bonnie were dancing next to the lake with Matt and Tyler who they had dragged with them. Stefan wasn't far from them dancing with Katherine who every once and a while would get greeted with a happy birthday causing her to give them her infamous death stare but as soon as Stefan smiled at her, the stare disappeared and her eyes were on him. Alaric was next to me drinking shot after shot not really paying attention to any of the party. Jeremy had managed to pull himself away from his research on the other side to bring Anna back, a love that he had never forgotten, and attend his sister's birthday party. He had even managed to look decent like he wasn't staying up night after night trying to bring his girlfriend back from the dead.

"You want another?" Alaric asked rising from the bar stool and holding his shot glass in the other, I simply nodded and began scanning the crowd for Elena. Where was she? "You look like you need one, buddy." Alaric said with a pat on my shoulder before leaving.

"Cheer up." Elena squealed from behind me. "You should smile more."

I turned around to see Elena standing there with a beer bottle in her hand and soft smile on her lips. Caroline had done her makeup earlier for the party and she looked beautiful, she was so beautiful, even if she didn't need the make up to look beautiful. She walked closer to me and parted my legs so she was standing between them. Her chocolate hair was in waves down her shoulders and her black dress fitted her perfectly. She was wearing heels so because I was sat down her eyes were leveled with me. Her one hand rested on my leg whilst her beer was in the other hand.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

I looked around and saw Alaric coming back with two shot glasses in his hand. Elena followed my face and returned to face me with a pout, her eyes peering into mine. I laughed at her, kissing her softly on the lips as I wrapped my hands around her letting everyone know in the party that she was mine and mine only. Elena giggled against my lips before pulling away from me. Her fingers twisted strands of my hair playfully but she continued to pout.

"Dance with me." She repeated as more a demand this time. "Please."

"Dance with her, man." Alaric said sitting down next to me.

"I was going to but I love hearing you beg." I whispered in her ear. Elena giggled and pulled me off the chair and towards the music.

"Don't drink my bourbon!" I shouted back at Ric, my eyes on Elena.

"Can't make any promise." He waved his shot glass in the air before downing the contents into his mouth.

Elena dropped her bottle on to a nearby table, her hand leading me to where everyone was dancing around near the lake. I laughed at her, placing my hands on her waist and pulling her closer to my body. She swayed her hips to the music, her hands around my neck and her eyes on me. I twirled her around in my arms before letting her fall to the floor before picking her back up in my arms. Elena laughed again which only made me do it again and again; there was nothing better than the sound of her laugh.

"Sorry, Elena but I have the brother with the better moves." Katherine chuckled to herself before being whisked away by Stefan.

"She's wrong. Stefan hates dancing. He's only dancing because she wants to." I told Elena. "I'm the better dancer."

The music stopped suddenly and everyone turned around to see who had stopped the music. Elena glanced at me and I just shook my head. Then I could smell the scent of candle wax burning and the soft hum of drunken people singing Happy Birthday. Elena looked over at me, her eyes wide as she buried her face in my chest. I laughed, my hand caressing her hair soothingly. Soon enough the song grew louder and Caroline came into view with a three-tier birthday cake with 'Happy 24th Birthday, Elena' wrote on it. Very slowly Elena turned around knowing she was going to have to face the crowd soon enough.

"Make a wish!" Caroline screamed.

Elena peered over the cake and blew out the candles as Bonnie made her way towards me, her eyes filled with determination.

"Cut the cake birthday girl." Caroline smiled proudly at Elena, bumping her hips with Elena's before whisking her away to cut the cake.

"I can do it. It's true." She whispered so quietly that only I could hear. "You can become a human again."

I had never felt so grateful towards Bonnie ever since I had known her. She could do it? She could make me human again. I looked over to where Elena was cutting the cake and sneaking a piece of icing when Caroline wasn't looking. I smiled over at her, knowing that I could finally give her the birthday present that she had wanted more than anything; normality. Now, however, there was definite hope that we could find this cure and finally make me human again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter is like super short! Argh, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to write for it and every time I would write something it just didn't feel write. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. Please review!<strong>

**Twitter: Flyingfireworks**

**Wattpad: Flyingfireworks**

**Tumblr: aprincesstothepublic**

**Love MidnightGirl467 xox**


	8. Decisions

**College has taking over my life but I'm on Christmas break now so I'm going to write and write, hopefully finish at least one story before the break is up! I love you guys so much because you have stuck with me and these stories! Thank you so much! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Decisions are hard to make when there is so much at stake, so much that you could lose in the blink of an eye. If you make the right decision and gain everything you've ever wished for in life everything seems better, everything is right. What if you make the bad decision? What if you ruin everything that you and the person you loved had planned for yourselves? How could you destroy not only your happiness but hers too? How do you make the decision that could change your life? How do you make the decision to become something else entirely?<em>

_How can you make the one decision that will change everything around you entirely?_

_And, how do you know it's the right decision?_

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Elena pouted, holding the DVD in her hands and waving it in my face as though I had trouble seeing the cover.<p>

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from her on the couch hoping that she would just stop pouting and drop it but of course I underestimated Elena. She placed a hand on either side of my face and turned me so I could face her before twisting her body and picking the DVD back up in her hands. Her bottom lip in the perfect pout that was just so hard to resist her…No! No! I refused to watch it, there was no way I was watching it. Nope. No way. I closed my eyes in attempt to ignore her.

"Please, Damon." She pleaded like a child asking for ice cream. "Please. We haven't watched it for so long."

"Elena, I said no." I groaned knowing that I was fighting a losing battle against her. "Do we have to watch it again? Can't we watch something that I like?"

"No because something you like usually involves very little clothes and a lot of death. It's just tacky." She argued. "Please?"

"Elena, I'm not watching The Notebook. Do you have any idea how many times we've watched this movie?" I looked at her with raised eyebrows trying to fight a losing battle because there was no doubt that she would end up having her way.

"Not that many." She whined, her brown eyes gazing up at me beneath her eyelashes.

"Elena, please can we just watch something a little more violent or something?" I said making a demonstrating of punching the air, hoping that she would understand that I was a man and we didn't watch chick flick movies constantly like The Notebook.

"Damon, if you love me you will do it. We're engaged now, Damon." Elena pouted, clutching the DVD tightly to her chest.

My eyes met with hers and I automatically knew that she was going to win and that I was just prolonging the inevitable. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her lips were puckered into a beautiful pout that made everything inside me die inside. Did she have to be this cute? Did she not know what she was doing to me? Elena's lips transformed into a smile when she knew she was winning and that I was at her complete and utter mercy. Sighing, I gestured with my hand for her to play the damned DVD which caused her to shriek with joy and scramble towards the DVD player.

_Here we go._

As Elena bent over her engagement ring glistened into the light and for a moment everything inside me stopped for a while. I had been having these moments whenever I noticed the ring on her finger because even now, after all this time I just couldn't believe that she was mine and that I was spending the rest of my life with her. I just couldn't believe it. Elena Gilbert was going to be my wife. I smiled at the thought feeling slightly excited now at the thought of our wedding, seeing her in white dress, our wedding night…

"What's that face?" Elena asked, joining me on the couch and watching me with love filled eyes that sparkled.

"What face?" I asked her, still smiling at her and brushing a strand of hair from her.

"That face." She whispered, mirroring my smile as she scrunched her nose up like she usually did when she smiled making her the cutest thing that ever walked on this planet.

"I'm happy."

Elena smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck as I leaned closer towards her face, my face bending to the side a little. My arms went to their normal position around her neck and pulled her as close to me as I could before our lips finally met. The kiss was soft and tender something that was rare for us but welcoming at the same time because it was something different, something to show how much we loved each other by something other than the endless passion we had for each other.

"Oh my God!" Caroline's voice came from behind me. Did she pick her timing on purpose or did the universe have something against me? "Aww, you're watching The Notebook." She said, ignoring the glares she was receiving off me and the embarrassed smile she was receiving off Elena.

"Yes, we're watching The Notebook." I hissed, glaring up at her and gesturing with my hand for her to go away. I had to give it to them everyone in mine and Elena's lives had impeccable timing.

"Damon!" Elena shouted when she caught my hand gesture to Caroline, she slapped my hand away and jumped off from the couch. I groaned, lying back on the sofa with my head facing the ceiling at least when we went on our honeymoon no one would be able to interrupt us. I could keep Elena to myself.

"Well, sorry for interrupting but we need to go shopping for wedding dresses!" Caroline beamed at the idea of shopping, clasping her hands together in delight. "Oh, and bridesmaid shopping, venue looking and looking bride catalogues. I figured we could make a day of it and go all out!"

Elena smiled faintly turning back to look at me as though I could help her get out of shopping but it was clear from Caroline's expression that there would be no saving Elena today. I shrugged, standing up and wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiled, leaning her body into mine, fitting perfectly like she had always done.

"Okay, is Bonnie coming with us?" Elena asked, wrapping her arm around my waist, her head on my shoulder as she looked at Caroline in defeat.

"No. Bonnie has business to be dealing with…something to do with her family or something but Kat is coming with us." Caroline said with a small smile.

Kat? Were they all that friendly with Katherine now to be given her nicknames? I frowned not liking the idea of Katherine being with Elena all day because despite her being with my brother and her humanity switch on, I still didn't trust Katherine Pierce. She was still the manipulative bitch that I had loved for over a century only to have my heart broken when she had come back to Mystic Falls. I wouldn't forget what Katherine had done since she had arrived in Mystic Falls. I wouldn't forget how many times she wanted to kill Elena. I only tolerated her for my brother's sake.

"Okay, I'll go and get ready." Elena smiled, kissing me on the cheek before running up the stairs to our room.

"You need to go and see, Bonnie." Caroline looked at me, her eyes hard and determined. "She asked me to distract Elena for the day so that is what I am doing but you have to go over there now. Stefan and Alaric are there too. Damon, she's found someone who changed from a vampire into a human."

She found someone. She had actually found someone which meant that I could do this. I could become a human and live that life Elena wanted. I could be in Elena's life, the life she had dreamt about ever since she had been a child, the life that she deserved. I could actually do this and suddenly, everything seemed brighter and more hopeful.

"Go." Caroline mouthed in urgency.

And I needed no more words to come out of her mouth for me to leave and rush over to Bonnie Bennett's house.

* * *

><p>"Finally, you're here." Bonnie said, looking from the table she, Alaric and Stefan were bent over and up at me. She stared at me with her eyebrows raised as if it had taken me hours to get over here. I rolled my eyes even now I couldn't do anything right by the witch.<p>

"Look I came as soon as I got the message." I told her, walking over to the table to find a map and a series of notes piled around it in rather disorganised fashion. "Caroline said that you found someone. Is it true? Is there really a cure?"

Bonnie's dark brown eyes surveyed the notes in front of her, her hands placed firmly on the edge of the table as though she was giving a presentation. There was nothing about her presence that would suggest she was nervous or scared about what she had found but it was clear in her the sound of heart beat that she was extremely anxious about something. Her heart was beating faster than usual and as I glanced over at Stefan with his usual brooding expression, I knew he could hear it too.

"It's a long shot." She stated. "A real long shot but there were rumours about a decade ago according to what I've read that there was a man, a vampire, which changed back into a human. He was from Verona, Italy and apparently he travelled for centuries looking for a cure because he didn't want to be the monster he had become-"

"Then why didn't he just stake himself?" Alaric asked curiously but soon his eyes fell back to the map when Bonnie glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Anyway, he knows of a cure. So, your best shot is going there to Verona and asking him about it. I can't find anything about this cure anywhere else. He is your best shot, Damon. If you really want this it's your best shot."

Italy. The cure or the man that know of the cure was in Italy, a country that was miles away from Mystic Falls. What would I say to Elena? I didn't want to tell her, I couldn't tell her yet. I didn't want to get her hopes for them to just come crashing down. She had that happen to her too many times before and I wouldn't risk her getting hurt. However, I also couldn't risk her not getting the life she wanted if I could give it to her. It didn't matter to me that Italy was in a whole other continent, it didn't matter. I would travel the world if it meant I could give this to Elena and to myself.

"I want to do this." I nodded. "God, I have to do this. Elena is my life now and just because this cure may or may not be in Italy doesn't matter. I will get this cure and I will find a way to become human before we get married because she deserves her happy ending. _I _deserve my happy ending and she is mine. I will go to Italy. I'm going to go."

Alaric and Stefan shared a smile before walking up to me, hands behind their backs. I looked at Bonnie who was smiling widely too. What the hell was going on here? I watched the two of them, my brother and best friend…possibly only friend, walking up to me with small careful steps with knowing grins planted on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, smiling too. It was infectious. I couldn't help it.

Stefan moved his hand from behind his back and held three small pieces of paper in front of me. He smirked at Alaric whilst Bonnie just rolled her eyes laughing as she made her way over to another desk with a laptop resting on it. I glanced at the pieces of paper and noticed that they were email confirmations of tickets, travel tickets that had been bought over an hour ago under Alaric's name.

"Then it's lucky that Alaric here bought you three tickets to Verona, Italy." Stefan smiled.

I still felt like I was missing something, something that I should probably know considering this trip was for me after all.

"Why three?" I asked them. "And what am I supposed to tell Elena?"

"You tell Elena that you are going away for the weekend to Italy for a Stag weekend and don't worry she won't miss you too much because…"

"I bought tickets for me, Caroline, Elena and even Katherine for a spa weekend." Bonnie smiled at me, a genuine smile. "You both deserve this, Damon. I want this for the both of you and even for the others that want to be human."

"Thank you, Bonnie." I smiled back at her, wanting her to know that I was truly grateful for all the effort she had put in to searching for anything that would make me human. I had no idea how I was going to repay her but I knew one day I had to repay her. I turned back to Alaric and Stefan. "It looks like we're going to Italy."

My decision had been made and I prayed it was the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here we go? Is there a cure ? Is Elena going to get suspicious? Please review. <strong>

**Tumblr - aprincesstothepublic**

**twitter- iansgrande/ xolaurenjade**

**instagram - xolaurenjade**

**love you guys!**

**- lauren :)**


	9. Something I Need

**_Okay so I am finally back with an update! All my exams are over and I plan on finishing this story by the end of the summer *fingers crossed*. I am so sorry making you wait so long but the next chapter is already written so you'll have that next week. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I love you all._**

**_This chapter continues where we left off, Damon is leaving for Italy to find out more about the cure and Elena is leaving for her Spa weekend. _**

* * *

><p><em>When you want something bad enough you are willing to go to the end of the world, to the finest land, to the darkest part of the world to get it. You will do anything you need to, anything necessary to get what you want. Even the most selfless of us have these wishes, these needs, these wants and they drive us to get them, to do better. You will do it and push yourself further and further until you have it, until it's yours. You ignore all reason, all logic, because it doesn't matter. You will do anything to make your wishes come true. <em>

_You will do anything and everything to get what you want and you will refuse to rest until it's yours. _

* * *

><p>Placing the neatly folded clothing into my suitcase, done by beautiful fiancé – something I still couldn't get used to entirely- I tried to keep my mind everywhere else other than on the possible cure for vampirism. Elena was still none of the wiser that I was travelling to visit an old man that spread rumours in the supernatural world that he had become human after doing some ritual. There was a part of me that was terrified that all of this was just one big rumour that the vampire had created to give himself some fame and if I didn't want this so bad, for both Elena and I, then I wouldn't be packing my bags getting ready to leave this afternoon.<p>

"Do you really have to go?" Elena asked, her arms folded across her chest and her lips in slight pout.

"Yeah," I frowned, turning to face her and pulling her into my arms. "I don't want to stand in Caroline's way by staying here for the weekend, besides you get to spend the weekend at a spa."

"You're going abroad." She pouted, wrapping her arms around my back and leaning her head against my chest. "I'm going to miss you. Call me every day, okay?"

"Every day." I promised, kissing her hair. "It will go by faster than you think."

"Not fast enough." She sighed, pulling away. "Caroline's planning on taking me wedding shopping, wedding hunting or whatever it is she called it."

Laughing, I turned around and closed my suitcase. There was a part of me that wanted to tell her what I was doing, where I was going and why I was going but the other part didn't want me to tell her because she would get terrified, she would want to come with me, say that she didn't need this and it would only raise her hopes. I couldn't bear to crash those hopes if all of this didn't work or wasn't even true. I wanted to surprise her. She would without a doubt throw one of her fits – that was totally adorable and awesome- and demand that I should have told her but hopefully, she won't stay mad for too long.

"How long till you leave?" She asked, her frown turning into one of her wicked grins that only seemed to make me mirror hers.

"Not for a few hours." I told her, grinning.

"Good." And with that, Elena wrapped her arms around me tight and crashed her lips against mine.

* * *

><p>On the plane, however so many feet up in the air we were, did I realise how much I hoped that it was true and how much I missed Elena already. Alaric was sat by the window already drinking and Stefan was flicking through the magazines provided by the airline. There was a baby screaming, wanting to get out his seat not far from me and I all I wanted to do was to compel the little child to be quiet but that wouldn't be morally right. I rolled my eyes at the thought and picked up my own drink, memories of saying goodbye to Elena drifting back to me as I drowned out the cries of the spoilt child.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Promise me, that you'll call me?" Elena whispered against my lips, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist keeping her close to me for as long as I could. <em>

"_I promise." I breathed, kissing her lips softly. "I'll miss you."  
><em>

_"Me too."_

_She placed her head against my chest and I rested my chin on top of her head, breathing in the smell of her. The smell of vanilla washing through me, bathing me in everything that was Elena Gilbert, the love of my life. Everything about her being in my arms felt like home, a home that I would be leaving for the next few days. I wouldn't be able to see her smile back at me with her eyes sparkling from happiness, I wouldn't feel the warmth of her touch, wouldn't be able to hold her as I fell asleep or wake up with her in the morning. _

"_I take that back." I murmured against her, sighing. "I already miss you."_

"_I'm not going anywhere." Elena smiled, caressing my cheek. "When you get back here, the majority of this wedding stuff will be done and I will be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Elena glanced around at everyone saying goodbye to others, us in our little world, and leaned up towards me, her lips on my ear. "Plus when you get back, I don't plan on letting you out of my room for at least a few days."  
><em>

_"For at least few days?" I grinned, pulling my lips back against hers in lust as my arms tightened around her, forcing her closet to me._

"_At least." Elena grinned against my lips before kissing me back, our lips crashing together in perfect unison. _

* * *

><p>"What are smiling at?" My brother's voice came from beside me.<p>

"Nothing." I shrugged, catching Alaric's eye who gave me a subtle wink from the window seat.

Stefan leaned back in his seat next to me and I knew he didn't want to ask any more questions about what I was thinking or about what I was smiling at. Bringing my glass back to my lips, I drank as my thoughts wandered ahead to the possibilities of what this journey could bring me. It could bring me the life Elena craved with me, it would prevent her from becoming a vampire and it would also give me the life that I wanted to share with Elena.

"Are you ready for this?" Stefan asked, peering once again from his magazine.

"As I'll ever be." I breathed, my voice echoing my worries as I sunk back into my chair.

My eyes glanced past Alaric and Stefan, staring straight through the small arched windows of the aeroplane. The sky was an endless stream of blue, the sun casting different tones over the whiteness of the clouds as the plane continued to drive on towards Italy, towards my future. The sun wasn't in sight but it was out there in the sky somewhere, I could feel the heat coming through the plane, see the rays of light pouring into the plane. Smiling, my eyes wandered back to the small television set on the plane and I felt myself relax a little. The sun was shining and the sky was blue that had to be a good omen right?

* * *

><p>Hours later we had finally arrived in a hotel, all three of us, specially Alaric, felt stiff and needed to shower to get rid of the jet lag before we decided to go anywhere. In fairness to both my brother and my best friend, they had booked a fairly decent hotel but it was filled with families on holiday for the summer that gave us suspicious looks when we walked in.<p>

In the lobby, there was a numerous leather arms chair faced towards numerous glass tables with a large TV hung on the back wall, staring down at everyone and everything. Of course I didn't stay long to fully appreciate the furniture and design of the room because in reality this wasn't a vacation, this was all about finding a cure for me so I could be with Elena so I could be happy, so she could be happy and so she wouldn't force herself to become this monster that I had become.

"I'm going to head up." I told Stefan and Alaric who were collecting the keys and handed mine to me. Smiling in appreciation, I picked up my suitcase and walked over to the elevator that was hidden in the far corner of the lobby.

"I'm going to go on up too." Stefan waved to Alaric gesturing towards where I was standing by the elevator and Alaric shrugged causing me to grin, there was no doubt he was going to the bar.

"Already missing your girl?" I teased my brother, pressing the button for the lift and was greeted with a flash of bright orange.

"Trying to hide the fact that you're scared as hell because you don't know whether this cure is going to work with humour, brother." Stefan smiled at me, his green eyes shining with delight and I only rolled mine. Why did he have to know me so well?

The doors of the elevator slid open and I stepped inside, Stefan following, and stared at the buttons for a while not fully processing what I had to do. I was terrified. I was so scared that I had set all of my friends and family on some wild goose chase for a cure that didn't exist. I was afraid that someone was going to let it slip to Elena. I was terrified that all of this was some big joke that someone was playing on. My feet swayed as the lift roared to life and I glanced at the buttons on the door, apparently Stefan had pressed them.

"It's going to be fine, Damon." Stefan smiled. "You and Elena, you can survive anything and this is going to be real. You two deserve a happy ending."

The elevator rang loudly and came to an abrupt stop, the doors sliding back open. I nodded towards my brother because I think if I spoke it would just emphasise the fear I felt inside me, the fear that wrapped around my throat and chocked me with each second that it came closer to finding out the truth about the supposed cure to vampirism. Taking a deep breathe I searched the doors for 'room 23', looking around aimlessly for what felt like for hours before eventually finding myself outside the correct door. Trying to convince myself to relax, I twisted the door knob and stepped into what would be my room for the next 48 hours.

The room was bright and white, the only pattern in the room seemed to be the bedspread that lay centre of the room. There was a wardrobe in the fair corner of the room that overlooked a dressing table that Caroline would have found great pleasure in using. The curtains hung loosely by the window and were floating through the gentle breeze that filtered around the room. By the side of me, there were the same mahogany doors that were on the outside of the room and I could only assume that this room was the bathroom. There was a TV on the wall directly opposite the bed along with a bedside table and a lamp on the right side of the bed.

"Not bad, Stef." I nodded to myself. "Not bad."

I threw my bag onto the bed and as soon as the bag hit the bed with a thumping noise, my phone started to buzz uncontrollably in my pocket. My fingers clasped my phone in my pocket, reaching and grabbing before I pressed it to my ear to answer.

"Hello?"

"Damon." Elena breathed, a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone and immediately everything inside me that had been a live wire since this morning had calmed down all due to the sound of her voice on the end of the phone.

"I miss you." I murmured, walking over to the window and glancing at all the large beautiful buildings.

"I miss you too." She laughed a little. "I've been checking the clock waiting to see when I could call you like a hawk. Caroline's not too impressed because my mind is too busy focusing on you then relaxing before we go dress shopping tomorrow."

"I can imagine she's just a ray of sunshine." I laughed with her, the thought of her scrunching up her nose and her smile wide as she laughed brought me peace and was the only therapy that I would ever need in my life. "All I've been doing since I got here was think about you and on the plane this morning all I could think about was you, our future together."

"Oh, Damon." She breathed. "I can't stop myself from thinking about our future, about our eternity together."

"You never wanted to be a vampire, Elena." I told her and I could hear her sigh through the phone.

"I know, Damon but if it means that I get to spend forever with you and nothing can get in our way then I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, Damon. I don't want to grow old without you whilst you're still young, gorgeous and likely to get any girl you want. I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you and if it means that I turn into a vampire then I'll do it."

"Elena, that is ridiculous. I don't want any other girl. I want you and I'm not changing you into a vampire. No way." I shook my head. "I can't kill you on our wedding night, snap your neck with my bare hands and pretend that I am okay with you turning into the very thing that you don't want to be. I won't do it, Elena and you can't ask me to."

"I don't want to fight with you, Damon." She sighed and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to fight either. "I just want to be with you forever."

"Elena," I breathed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Please. Just-"

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, baby." I let out a breath. "I love you too."

"Caroline is insisting that we go to shopping now." She told me but there was a lingering tone in her voice that was silently asking me to beg her to stay on the phone.

"Go." I smiled. "I love you, Elena and you're wedding day is coming up so go get the dress of your dreams, plan the wedding with Caroline and have your spa weekend. I'll be back in Mystic Falls and you'll be back in my arms sooner than we think."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes later and I was showered, newly clothed and was walking back down in the Lobby to meet Alaric and Stefan. After my conversation with Elena, I was now more determined than ever to give her the life that she had wanted and I just had to have faith that all of this was true. I just had to believe in it. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open with a creaking noise, revealing Alaric and Stefan behind it talking and laughing. Alaric turned to me smiling when the doors opened.<p>

"Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes bright with excitement and hope.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay loves, what did you think? Is there a cure? Is it going to work? I hope you liked it and please review because that always puts a smile on my face. Next chapter should be posted a week today! :) <strong>_

_**Follow me on: **_

_**twitter: iansgrande/xolaurenjade**_

_**instagram: xolaurenjade**_

_**tumblr: aprincesstothepublic**_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Lauren xXx**_


	10. The Turning Point

_There you go guys the next chapter! So here we find out if there is the cure! WOOOP! Thank you for reading, it means so much and here we go!_

* * *

><p><em>There's a point in every story, where the majority of the story has built up to a particular moment and you know as reader that this can either be amazing for the characters or something can go horribly wrong, changing everything. It's kind of what I felt like on that first day in Italy. All of this, all of my hopes and dreams for my future with Elena had led up to whether all of this could be true or not. It's nerve wracking, it's terrifying but at the end of the day you just have to know whether this is going to be amazing, whether it's the truth. Even if everything goes wrong, like it does the majority of the time, you still have to take the risk to find out.<em>

* * *

><p>We had been driving for what felt like a century when in reality it had only been a few hours, Stefan and Alaric's constant bickering over which directions to take was definitely making this little trip seem longer than it needed to be. We had rented a car that I had insisted on driving considering they couldn't even decide on who should drive so naturally, I just pushed them into the nearest car I could find and paid the guy. Now, they were still arguing about which turn I had to take next. All I felt like doing was driving the car into the nearest post just to shut them up.<p>

"It's this one!" Stefan argued, glancing at the map. I thought arguing about direction was something much too childish for him to be taking part of but clearly I was wrong.

"The GPS clearly says it's the one after." Alaric pointed out and I glanced towards it. He was right.

"Look, I told you guys I'm following the GPS." I nodded towards them. "Now can you please shut up?"

They both fell silent and I heard Stefan sigh as he tossed the map in the backseat. Honestly, the most stressful part of this trip was supposed to be meeting this used-to-be-vampire – probably should learn his name before I enter his house- and finding out how he managed to transform himself back into a human being but the most stressful part was dealing with my little brother and my so called best friend. My fingers started tapping against the steering wheel as I turned the music up, drowning out everything else other than the sun that was beating in through the windows and the music.

"5 minutes away." Alaric informed me as his hand reached out to turn the music dial down. So much for peace.

"Okay." I nodded briefly. This is it. "So which one you two lovely idiots called this guy and told him we were coming?"

Silence.

"I thought you were doing it." Alaric shrugged and looked back down at the GPS, his sandy hair falling over his forehead.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought you guys were organising this trip. 'Don't worry, Damon. We got it all sorted, Damon.' Clearly not."

"We'll just have to knock." Stefan said, pointing out the obvious.

"I guess we will."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and a lot more arguing, we were finally outside a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. The cottage was small surrounded by acres and acres of land. There was a small vines twisting and turning on the house and up and around the white window panes. A stone wall surrounded the land and the house, probably protecting it from trespassers like us who just showed up announced when they wanted something. Shutting the car door shut, I turned my phone off and placed it back in my pocket. I couldn't afford any interruptions when I was talking to this man. I had to convince him to help me.<p>

Finally quiet, Alaric and Stefan followed behind me as I walked up the gravel path that reminded me of something out of a fairy tale story. I let out a breath when I came to the front door that resembled more of a large glass window rather than an actual door. This was it. Inside this cottage was the answer to the question I had been asking myself for days and days. The next time I would be walking through this door my fate would be sealed; I would either be extremely happy or very angry. And with that oddly comforting thought I knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed before I heard any movement inside but then I heard a groan and the sound of footsteps as the man who would undoubtedly change my life made his way to the door. A sight of man who could only be about ten years older than me stood behind the glass, his blond hair a mess and his dark eyes glancing from me, to Stefan, to Alaric and then back at me.

"Uh, we're here about the cure." Stefan coughed, raising his eyebrows.

"Subtle." Alaric muttered under his breath causing Stefan to roll his eyes at him. Oh God, not this again.

The man behind the door seemed to stare at his for a few more moments before holding his hand out to turn the door handle, to let us in to his home. I could feel myself relax. I was one step closer.

"Vampires." He glanced at me and Stefan. His voice was soft and should have belonged to much older man than what he appeared to be. "And, a vampire hunter."

"How?" Alaric whispered.

"I've been around a very long time." He nodded, opening the door for us to step inside. "I know who people are. You're all the same even as a human I can notice it. Come on in."

We shuffled in behind him, me first then Stefan and Alaric, who shut the door behind him. We followed the carpet into the living area which was covered with various different patterns and I raised my eyebrows at Stefan. There were old vases on the fire places, on the tables, on the carpets and pictures of a woman and this man plastered all around the room. Some of them were taken of them kissing which I could only assume was this man's partner but the photos were taken around the 1940s judging from their outfits. He gestured with his arm for us to sit down on the green leather sofa. Me and the man, who I really had to find out the name of, sat in the arm chairs that were opposite each other and Stefan and Alaric were forced to cosy up on the sofa. The sight of their embarrassed faces would have made me laugh in any other circumstances but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. I hadn't been this nervous in my life.

"So you want to know about the cure for vampirism?" He tilted his head, looking between Stefan and I. "I'm guessing it's for you. You have that tortured look about you," His dark eyes landed on Stefan before switching back to me. "But then again, you have that look in your eyes that show that's not the real you. There's a front you put up isn't it?"  
>"Look is this a therapy session or we are actually going to talk about this cure?" I leaned forward in my seat and stared at the man in front of me. I had no idea of what to make of him. My eyes flared as he broke out into a smirk. "If there's even a cure."<p>

"Oh, there's a cure." He smiled again, holding his hands in front of him as if he was weighing his options. "You want it then?"

"Ding ding!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. "We have a winner."

"He's grumpy." Stefan said. "We just want to know how you cure vampirism and then we will be on our way. So can you help us?"  
>"I can help you." He sighed, dropping his hands and placing them on his lap. "When I began my search for the cure it was only heard in stories and many vampires humiliated me for trying to find a way to become human again. Why would I want to be a feeble human when I was one of the most powerful creatures on earth? I hated who I was. I was consumed by blood lust and I was murdering people just so I could survive. Power had never influenced me like it had done with other men. I didn't want to be a vampire. The vampire that had turned me had left me to rot in some alley way in England during the 1500s.<p>

"I only started to hear rumours over the cure during the end of the 1800s so you could imagine I latched on to the idea of there being one after desperately praying and searching for one. A witch, Mary-Anne, told me where I could find the ingredients for a spell that could give me what I wanted but that they were would be hard to find. It took years for me to track down a black rose, a powerful supernatural item, that is the ultimate ingredient to the spell. Eventually, I found it in some other dimension that Mary-Anne sent me to after I was unable to find it in this dimension.

"I don't remember much of the dimension other than everything was dark and at first, I thought it was a trick. Mary-Anne was a witch after all and they're not the friendliest to vampires as we do tend to use them for own personal gain. However, I still searched for this rose. I had to. I didn't want to be this monster anymore so I continued to look on. I continued my search for the infamous black rose because I had no other option and then I found it. She allowed me three hours to find it before she would start the spell back up and bring me back. I only had to wait for a few minutes before I was thrown back in this world with the rose in my hand.

By this time it was around 1930, almost 40 years had passed since I had begun my search. Mary-Anne was getting much older now as she had only been young woman when I had found her. She was getting sick from all the magic, all of her power, she was using on me. I refused to be the result of another woman's death especially after she had helped me so much. So, I stopped the process and she gave me a list of the other things I would need for the spell, herbs mostly, and I left her behind. I only saw her once again before she died.

I travelled around the US for ten years and eventually settled in New York during the 40's. It was then that I met the most amazing girl, Elisa, and soon after spending time with her I fell in love with her. She was starting to age and I knew there was a way for me to age with her. Of course she knew what I was but she was terrified of what the spell would do to me and she said to me that she would rather me stay as vampire. Elisa was scared that if I become human that she would lose me and she couldn't bear to lose anyone else. She had lost many family members to death and she was alone in this world. We stayed together for a few years until I let her go. She wanted a family. She deserved to have the life that she wanted and if I stayed with her she couldn't. So I let her go." He coughed a little, his eyes glazing over as if he was lost somewhere else in time. I looked away from him because there was no doubt that he was thinking of his time with her. "She married, had children and grandchildren. She retired and moved to this little cottage, something that she left to me in her will. She left me a letter when she had died saying how she wished she hadn't be so scared for me to become human. Sometimes she found herself wishing that it was me she had spent her life with but of course, it hadn't worked out that way. The only reason that I hadn't turned back into a human when she had been alive because I could switch off the part of me that cared. It was only recently that I did turn back to a human. I had made my peace with what happened and my regrets."

He rose from his chair and slowly walked to the cupboard next to him. He unlocked it with a key that he kept his back pocket before opening the doors, a wave of dust crashing into the room. I could feel Stefan and Alaric's gaze on me but I didn't take my eyes off the man in front of me. He seemed to tell us far less of his life than the actual reality. I could tell from the way he walked around the room and the distant look in his eyes, it was a look that I mirrored. His hands reached into the cupboard and pulled out a black box before standing up with it, he blew onto the lid and swirls of dust poured down to the floor.

"Here are the ingredients for the spell." He walked over to me and I held out my hands completely unaware of what I was doing. "It's complicated but in this box is all that Mary-Anne wrote down for me. There are petals from the rose and the herbs needed along with the incantation. The only thing you need to provide is your blood, something very valuable to your heart and if it's a person you need their blood too, and then you will be human. Also, make sure that your reason for being human is good. You need to have good intentions."

"Why?" I breathed, glancing down at the box. This was all I needed for me to have the life Elena and I wanted. It was all I need right here in this box and he was just giving it to me. "I don't even know you're name."

"Because you remind me of me." He simply stated with a smile. "You don't like what you've become either and neither does he." He gestured over to Stefan. "It's clear in your eyes. Something is holding you back but something is pushing you to want this. It's Nathaniel by the way, my name."  
>"Damon." I told him and then pointed towards the others. "Stefan, my brother and Alaric, my friend."<p>

"Pleasure to meet you." He waved towards us. "Now, go and do what you want to do. Don't wait like I did."

"I can't thank you enough." I told him and I meant every single word. He gave me the one thing that I thought I could never get again; a bright future.

After exchanging numbers and saying 'thank you' over a million times, we finally left the small little cottage behind and went back to the car. The leather seats scorched us when we sat down and I immediately unrolled the windows down. Stefan had the box in the back with him and was checking everything was inside it, going by the list that was already in there. I smiled, for the first time in my life everything seemed to be falling into place.

"So, does anyone else feel like celebrating?" I raised my eyebrows, smirking.

"Let's go." Alaric grinned, catching my eye.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, sorry it was a little short but it's just what I wanted for this chapter. Did you like it? Love it? Please review to let me know what you thought &amp; thank you again for taking time out to read.<em>

**_twitter: _**_iansgrande_

**_tumblr:_**_ aprincesstothepublic_

**_instagram: _**_xolaurenjade_

_Love, _

_Lauren xXx_


End file.
